


Winter Welcomed

by Anaya_of_Wolves



Series: NyxNoct Fae Folk AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Luna visits Lucis, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Short & Sweet, Teasing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves
Summary: Winter is heralded in for the other seasonal courts by the arrival, usually, of the Winter royalty.  Nyx gets "stuck" with the job to escort the princess to the Crown of the Forest to see the Fall royalty and greet them.  Of course, that allows him to think over what he feels about all this, though mostly lament just how cold it gets in the Lucis Autumnus forest.((Set in my Fae NyxNoct AU, somewhat sequel toFalling Deeper in Love))
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Nyx Ulric, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Series: NyxNoct Fae Folk AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569175
Kudos: 8





	Winter Welcomed

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! Once I finished the fall prompts for the NyxNoct event, I couldn't just stop thinking about this AU. Not when Winter was right around the corner, and these two were so in love. So, I decided to write something in more of Nyx's POV to explain his opinion of Winter (way too cold) and what happens for those of the Fall forest when the season finally does roll around.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy reading it! Leave kudos and comments please!

The first winds of Winter swept into the Lucis forest like the force of nature it was. For most, that meant switching to more covering, layered clothing and keeping close to hearths as the winds brought forth the start of the snow of the season.

Fall was over with, and now Winter was here.

Most didn’t mind the Winter months, since it would be hard to be upset with the natural course of nature. Some had their grievances of the cold temperature and the sniffling noses that afflicted a few fae folks. But, for the most part, all of those of the Fall forest continued on with their lives with the new season and additional work that came with such a drastic drop in temperature.

For Nyx, it was a hate-love mixed feeling with Winter.

Mostly, coming from Galahd and its location within the borders of the Fall and Summer courts, it rarely experienced a truly cold Winter. Of course, there were the occasional winter seasons where snow would fall for days before melting and flowing into the great river through the lands. But mostly it remained above the freezing cold temperature. 

So, when he came to the Lucis forests after the fallout of the War of Seasons, it was an unwelcomed surprise at just how cold the Lucis Autumnus forests could get during the winter months. Much to the amusement of Libertus and Crowe, who found the change adaptable. At least Luche were on his side of finding the winter months intolerable.

The only promising part of the season that could make it worth the trouble of having to patrol the Outer Woods in defense of the Lucis forest kingdom was _who_ he got to return to back in the Crown of the Forest.

Noct was always a welcomed gift of companionship. The prince really flourished under the wintery weather conditions as he did within his own birth season months. There was still a little more complaining how he couldn’t fish as much as he would like the ponds and lakes being frozen over. But he eventually would stop complaining once he found something entertaining to do with Prompto.

Or when Nyx would help with his own special brand of curing the loss of a favorite pastime. Noct especially enjoyed that.

But now wasn’t really the proper time to be thinking of how he would like to be spending his time not freezing here and curled up naked under a warm blanket with his lover there.

Especially not when he was helping to escort part of the reason for such an even _colder_ winter day. The only reason he couldn’t be completely be upset with such a duty in such snowy conditions as the envoy made its way through the forest was because the Winter princess herself, Lady Lunafreya, and her Winter guardian Gentiana. Both were a delight to be around. At least the princess was, since the guardian rarely spoke and appeared to enjoy trekking through the snow than speaking with the NightsGale guards helping them along.

Lady Lunafreya, however, did not keep herself quiet along the way. Not when she spotted him and gave him a grin that he swore could have melted the icicles that hung in her hair. Her beauty was Winter’s beauty, a softness of snow and the clarity of cold, but anyone who really knew understood that under such exterior and caring heart was still the fae princess of Winter. No one would cross her and her kind heart.

“Hello again, Sir Ulric. It is so wonderful to get to see you.” Her voice was soft as it usually was, though there was a mirth that twinkled between the words.

Nyx nodded back to her, not wanting to both offend royalty and offend a dear friend of Noctis’, and gave her a kind smile in return. He watched as her hand rose up to hide soft laughter behind it. Seeing her again, even though he could tell it was colder being near her than the rest of the forest, was worth the envoy mission.

Lady Luna shone like the Winter star all the way through the once Fall-colored forests of Lucis. A beacon of hope in the coldest months of the seasons.

_~ Fiat Nix ruinam, Fiat Nix ruinam, Fiat Nix ruinam ~_

By the time the Winter princess’ envoy made it to the edge of the Crown of the Forest, word had reached nearly every fae folk's ears that Lady Lunafreya was coming. Most donned on their winter clothing and stood along the royal road through the forest to wave and greet her with bright smiles and warm welcomes. 

Nyx watched as she gave them all back a warm smile that never wavered, greeting them just as warmly and saying how happy she was to be here. He could feel the temperature change again, though this time it was warm mostly within his chest rather than the outside air. Seeing so many people happy made him feel happy, because this was his home now. Or rather, Noct was his home, and this forest was Noct’s home.

Thinking of his lover, Nyx quickly spotted the messy black hair at the head of the crowd awaiting Lady Luna’s arrival. The King stood next to Noct, warmly smiling at those coming from the Tenebrae Winter court, and the king’s court stood further around him to make up the last greeted procession for the princess. They all stood there waiting beneath the Citadel tree, the largest tree within all the Lucis forest.

Lady Luna stopped her envoy, thanking the NightsGale who had kept her safe along the journey from the outer edges of the Lucis forest, and curtsied for King Regis. All watched and kept their voices quiet when the princess spoke to their king.

“It is an honor to be welcomed within the forest of the Lucis Autumnus. Thank you, King Regis.”

Nyx watched from his position now standing at attention from the sidelines as the king bowed his head back to Luna, prompting the rest of his court to do the same in honor of her. Nyx’s eyes moved away from the king to the prince, seeing the telltale signs of bottled excitement within Noct. He knew his princely lover was eager to greet and spend time with the princess, since they had known each other from birth.

Once upon a time, early at the start of what had begun of their courting, Nyx feared the day that the prince would realize that Lady Luna was a more suitable match based on how they looked together and how long they had known each other. Stories rarely spoke of anything else but princes and princesses falling in love. But a quick reminder, and heated kiss, told Nyx that, regardless of those stories, he only really loved just one. Luna meant a lot to him, Noct explained, but he did not love her like he loved Nyx.

Hearing that drowned out any worries Nyx could have had, as well as the kissing that came afterwards. Both had been scolded by Ignis for looking quite ruffled afterwards.

“It is a blessing upon our forest to receive your visit, Lady Lunafreya. May the Lucis Autumnus forest provide for you as your own safe haven while you visit. Fall is forever with you.”

Lady Luna curtsied again, a smile as warm as a hearth on her face, “And Winter is with those of the Fall court as long as the nights are cold.”

Then the king stamped his cane once on the ground, and music began to play to start the festivities. The princess’ arrival marked a time of celebration, which also had been given as a gift to Nyx by his lover’s father. He made sure to catch the older monarch’s gaze as he still stood before his people and gave him a low bow of his head that Regis returned along with a warm smile. Then Nyx was allowed to slip away into the crowds to find Noct.

It didn’t take long nor much thought just where he would be. Granted, wherever Luna would be, Noct was surely there now once he was allowed to break away from his father’s side. And where there was Noct-

“Luna, it’s so, so, SO great to see you again!” Prompto’s voice carried over the chattering crowds, who all were eager to see and meet the princess, but still respecting her own personal space. Well, that and no one really wanted to get too close to Gentiana as she stood with her princess. No one was quite certain if the rumors of the Winter guardian being able to freeze a fae solid were true, but no one wanted to find out.

When Nyx managed to shoulder his way through the crowds, he found Noct already looking towards him and waiting with his own small retinue and Luna with hers. The prince waved him over and joined their hands once the NightsGale was close enough.

“Took your time getting through the crowds, hero,” Noct teased, earning him a squeeze of their joined hands.

“Apologies, my prince,” Nyx answered back in a faux courtly voice, earning him a snort of laughter from Noct. As well as Luna too.

“Noct, that is no way to treat your One,” she lightly chastised, grinning even more when Noct’s face blushed a bright red. She wasn’t the only one smiling at that moment too because of the prince’s flustered face. Prompto’s face cracked into a wide grin, and Gladio couldn’t stop the chuckles of laughter either.

To “save” his lover from more embarrassment, Nyx pressed a soft kiss to the temple of Noct’s head and murmured to him in one of the sappiest tones of voices, “It’s alright. I forgive your harsh words, my dear prince.” 

Nyx knew that wasn’t going to help Noct, only serving to make the prince flush more. Right on cue too, which made him laugh lightly against the side of his head before feeling his prince try and push him away. Of course, the hold on Noct’s hand was stronger, keeping them right there and not moving even when his lover pouted and frowned.

But then Luna, the keeper of the peace, suggested that they should all take a stroll around the forest and villages, to see the forest and how it had changed since her last visit. Noct agreed, though he walked at Nyx’s side inside of hers. The NightsGale had been prepared for them to part again, but a look given told him that Noct, even as a respectable host, would not abandon him.

Not for Luna, not for winter, not ever.

That love kindled still in his chest, making him lean forward to give Noct a proper kiss, warm and loving. Something to keep them both warm for the season.


End file.
